Something Good From Something Bad
by kendrickftsnow
Summary: Beca Mitchell's life is the best life she could ask for, she has recently moved in with her best friend Chloe Beale, she has got her dream job and she is closer with dad than she has ever been before. What happens when her life changes drastically over one night and the only one there to comfort her is her best friend Chloe? Bechloe.


Beca Mitchell's life was better than ever. She had recently gotten her dream job of being a music producer, she just moved in with her best friend Chloe and her relationship with her dad was stronger than ever. He was so proud of Beca when she told him about her job and he had even shed a little a tear because he couldn't believe how well his little girl was doing.

After winning the worlds and leaving Barden for good, Beca and Chloe decided that it would be a great idea to move into an apartment together. She was currently unpacking the final box in her room when Chloe walked in with coffee in her hand.

"You're a life saver, thanks Chlo." Beca said taking the mug from Chloe.

"No problem. So what do you want to do tonight? I was thinking pizza and a movie." Chloe suggested sitting on Beca's bed.

"Sounds perfect, along as you don't chose a scary movie, you know they scare the shit out of me."

"That's the whole point silly." Chloe said giggling.

"Yeah well, I hate being scared, also I need to keep what's left of my badass reputation." Beca replied.

"Honey, that went a long time ago." Chloe spoke taking a sip from her tea, however 2 seconds later she was being hit by a pillow that was thrown by Beca. "Ouch, that really hurt."

"It's a fucking pillow Chlo, how did that hurt?"

"I don't know but I bet you any money I will get a bruise."

"Okay I'm sorry, now stop being such a hypochondriac and help me unpack the rest of this box."

"Look at you using big words, well done Mitchell."

"You're so weird."

"Yeah, but you love it." Chloe replied with a wink that made Beca blush.

Beca would never tell anyone but she had the biggest crush on Chloe, she had done ever since the activities fair but she was still questioning her sexuality at the time and ended up kissing Jesse at the ICCA's instead of Chloe, their relationship lasted about 2 years until they both realised that they were better of as friends, and now Beca is openly bisexual with the best life she could ever ask for.

* * *

"So Chlo, what movie are we watching?" Beca asked.

"Mama." Chloe answered putting in the dvd.

"Never heard of it. What's it about?" Beca questioned

"Wait and see." Chloe responded cuddling up to Beca's side.

 ** _10 mintutes later..._**

"Oh my fucking god, what the hell is that. Turn it off, Chloe, turn it off!" Beca squealed, hiding her face into Chloe's arm.

"That is Mama, and no I won't turn it off. If we are going to live together you have to at least get through one scary movie."

"You only put this in so I would cuddle with you tonight, didn't you?" Beca said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Chloe said carrying out the 'e'.

"Y'know, you could've just asked."

"Yeah, but that would've been boring."

"You're so weird."

"Yeah, but you love it." Chloe spoke with a wink.

That had become a thing between the duo since Beca's sophomore year, every time Chloe would do something weird Beca would let her know and Chloe would respond with the same answer, it was true though, Beca did love the redhead's weirdness.

 _ **1 hour 30 minutes later...**_

"See it wasn't that bad was it?" Chloe spoke.

"I don't know, Chlo. Just never take me to the woods with an abandoned cabin in it."

"Damn it, I was planning on taking you on a date to one down the road." Chloe said in an sarcastic tone of voice.

"Oh, what a shame." Beca deadpanned.

"Right, I'm going to bed." Chloe announced getting up from the sofa.

"I will be with you in a moment, I promised Jesse that I would call him."

"Okay." Chloe said leaving the room.

The phone rung for a couple of seconds until a familiar voice came down the phone.

 _"Hey Becs."_

"Hey Jesse."

 _"How's your new apartment with Chloe?"_

"It's great, apart from I am scared a creepy dead nun from an abandoned cabin in the woods will crawl down my wall."

 _"What a strange thing to s- wait did you watch Mama?"_

"Yup, Chloe forced me to watch it."

 _"How come she can get you watch a movie but I can't?"_

"Because no matter how hard you try with Chloe, you can never say no."

 _"You have a crush on her don't you?"_

"What?! No, what nonsense!"

 _"Oh my god, you totally do."_

"I totally do not!"

 _"You totally do, Beca Mitchell has a big fat huge crush on Chloe Bea-"_

"Goodbye Jesse!" Beca said hanging up the phone walking into Chloe's room, however clearly she had walked in at the wrong time because Chloe was stood there in her bra and underwear.

"O-oh my god. I a-am so sorry Chlo, I didn't know you were getting dressed." Beca apologised averting her eyes blushing profusely.

"Jesus, calm down Becs, it's not like you haven't seen any of this before." Chloe said giggling.

"I know, it just feels rude." Beca spoke getting a quick glance at Chloe's body, and oh my god her it was perfect.

"Well I am changed now. I left you some sweatpants and an old t-shirt on top of my draws because I know you will be too scared to go back into your room and get your own."

"Thanks Chloe, your the best."

"I know." Chloe replied getting into bed. "Now hurry your cute little butt so I can cuddle you."

"Hey, I'm not cute." Beca pouted joining Chloe in bed.

"Yes you are, and there is no arguing about it." Chloe said wrapping an arm around Beca's waist.

"Night Chlo."

"Night Becs."

 ** _3am..._**

Beca woke up to her phone ringing next to her.

"Hello?" Beca whispered trying to not wake Chloe.

 _"Hello, is this Beca Mitchell?"_

"Yes it is." Beca said trying to figure out the unfamiliar voice.

 _"This is Barden Hospital, we are calling to inform you that your father has been in a serious car accident."_

"W-what happened? Is he okay?" Beca asked holding back the tears.

 _"I am afraid we are not allowed to tell you the injuries through the phone, however we do recommend you come to the hospital_ _immediately."_

Beca couldn't waste any more time, she hung up the phone and jumped out of bed and started to getting changed.

"Beca, what are you doing?" A sleepy Chloe spoke.

"I-it's my dad, he's been in an accident."

"Oh my god, Beca, is he okay?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me, I am going to the hospital now."

"Let me drive." Chloe insisted getting out of bed taking the keys from her bedside table.

* * *

The duo arrived at the hospital and went straight to the reception desk.

"Hello, I am here for David Mitchell?" Beca said in a shaky voice with Chloe by her side.

"Straight down and go into room 105." The lady directed.

Beca gave the woman a small thank you and rushed off to the room. There were a couple of chairs outside the room and Chloe sat down in one whilst Beca rushed into the room. She couldn't comprehend what was in front of her. Her dad was laying lifeless on a hospital bed with multiple tubes down his throat. It was horrible to witness but she could tear her eyes away from the fragile man.

"Hello Ms Mitchell-"

"Beca." She corrected.

"I apologise, Beca. I am Doctor Isaac, and I your fathers doctor. He has had a major injury to his spine and he has a punctured lung, he is due to go into surgery first thing tomorrow morning." The tall dark haired man informed Beca. "I will leave you to have a few words with him. You friend is welcome to come in too." He left with a sad smile.

"Thank you."

Beca sat down in the chair next to the bed and silently cried.

"Hey dad, if you can hear me you've got to promise me something, okay? You got to promise me you're going to stay with me." She said wiping her tears. "Y-you have to stay with me. I can't lose you too. You're the only parent I have left and we've created a really strong bond recently and I don't want to lose that. I've lost mom and I need to have a dad, so you gotta stay with me. Please. I love you." Beca now was crying uncontrollably and she didn't realise Chloe was standing at the door frame the whole time.

"It's okay Beca. He will get through this." Chloe spoke pulling Beca into a comforting hug. Beca said nothing she just cried into Chloe's neck. It was nice to have Chloe there, she wouldn't be able to deal with this situation on her own. The two were in a comfortable silence until it was interrupted by the machine attached to her dad let out a long continuous beep. Beca had seen enough movies and television shows to know what that meant and suddenly everything had gone into slow motion. Doctors came rushing in and she was forced out of the room along with Chloe.

After what felt like hours a doctor stepped out the room and Beca stood up straight away.

"I am sorry. We couldn't do anything to save him." The doctor spoke remorsefully.

"No!" Beca cried. It couldn't be true. This couldn't have happened she had the perfect life. Of course something would have to go wrong. Suddenly the room started spinning and she started to see random patterns. She heard Chloe scream her name, then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N:- Hi again. I came up with this idea at my friends house and I couldn't resist writing it, so yeah a new story :) If you have any questions just ask me on my tumblr clarkeismydaughter, or my instagram kendrickforever. Don't forget to Follow/Favourite/Review. Until next time... Goodbye!**


End file.
